Days Of Our Lives
by Sonic The Alchemist
Summary: Sonic and the others...in high school! Watch as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Amy, Espio and all the others live in high school! Please R&R! You won't be dissapointed!
1. First Day

Here's a brand new story I'm working on. I hope u guys like it. It's something I've never worked on before. Like before, I don't own Sonic and company. They belong to Sega. I never did own them and I never will. This story is in a high school format. I hope you like it! Here's Days Of Our Lives!

Chapter 1

First Day

It was a bright day. All the teenage students walked into the high school while talking to each other in the process. However, 2 sidewalks away...

"Come on, Tails! We don't have much time till first period! Come on!" Sonic yelled while Amy and Knuckles waited behind Sonic. Tails was trying to catch up to Sonic while gathering his things. "Wait up, Sonic! I'm almost there!" Tails rushed over to Sonic and the others. Knuckles was getting impatient. "Come on guys! If we're wait for class, Mr. Vector is gonna kill us!" Amy joined the converstion. "Yeah guys! We have to hurry!"

Sonic was wearing a Dark Green T-shirt and blue jeans with his usual sneakers.

Tails was wearing a White T-shirt and shorts with his usual shoes.

Knuckles was wearing a Blue T-shirt and blue jeans with his usual shoes.

And finally, Amy was wearing a white shirt with a green pair of shoes and a green skirt.

"Ok! Ok! Let's go!" Sonic replied. Sonic and the others rushed to their new High School.

&&&

They entered the new High School and it was huge. They watched all the students go through the hallway. There were lots of Hedgehogs, Echidnas, Bats, Foxes and Chameleons. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy walked to their first class: Class 157: Mr. Vector.

They walked to their seats and they had 10 extra minutes before class. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails sat in the same row of seats. The rows were above each other like College seats with a staircase to each row. Amy sat in the row above Sonic, Knuckles and Tails.

"Man, is this awesome or what?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah man! I've always wondered what High School is like!" Sonic said.

"I don't know guys..." Tails wondered.

"What do you mean little buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I was always told High School is the hardest time of anyone's life. I don't know if I can handle it." Tails said in slight fear.

"Don't worry little buddy. Everything's gonna be all right. And besides, you've got us! No one's gonna mess with you as long as we're here!" Sonic said, comforting Tails.

Meanwhile, Amy was adoring the person she sat behind. It was Shadow. He was sitting in his desk with using his desk as a footstool and he was wearing a black hooded shirt and he had his hands in his pocket. He had his usual jet shoes on. Amy just thought he looked so cool. She was so crazy over him.

"So, do you think there are any chicks around here?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, if you look at what just walked in the class, you'll get your answer." Sonic said in a trance.

In the doorway, Rouge walked in. She was wearing a long red dress and red high-heeled shoes. She had Dark eye shadow on and Red Lipstick. Her wings spread out of her back when she came in the room. As she took her seat, Sonic and Knuckles were staring at Rouge like she was some kind of Goddess. And much to their pleasure, they sat right behind her.

"Holy crud, dude! Do you see that fine piece of work?" Knuckles asked. Sonic didn't answer. By the look on his face, he was already fantasizing his future with her. "SONIC! Pay attention!" Knuckles yelled.

"Wha! Whadja say?" Sonic asked.

"I said, did you see that gorgeous woman I just saw?"

"Saw her? I was fanasizing about her! Man, she is Hot with a capital H-O-T!" Sonic said.

Rouge turned and saw Sonic and Knuckles. "Oh, hi boys. How's it going?" Sonic and Knuckles were paralyzed. "Dude, is she talking to us?" Sonic asked very nervously. "Either that, or Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp is behind us!" Knuckles smartmouthed.

Sonic and Knuckles were nervous beyond their wildest dreams. "Um...Uh-uh, We're just fine. How about you? Nice?" Sonic chuckled in nervousness.

Rouge chuckled in enjoyment. "Yes. I'm just fine. You know, you two are kinda cute." Sonic and Knuckles got a spark of delight on their faces. Rouge blew a kiss to each of them. Sonic and Knuckles let the blowed kisses touch their faces and felt more joy in their whole lives.

Tails started drawing a picture and a giant spitwad hit the back of his head. "Hey! Who threw that?" Tails yelled in anger. He looked back and there were 3 shadowy figures in the back of the class with sinister grins on their faces.

"What's wrong Tails?" Sonic asked.

Tails just growled and said "Those jerks back there. They're picking on me." Tails said in anger. "And I think I heard on of them say "Looks like we got some new meat, guys." This is gonna be a terrible year."

"No it won't, buddy. Just you wait and see." Sonic pointed out. Just then, a book hit the back of Tails' head. "You were saying?"

Then the bell rang. The green crocodile known as Mr. Vector came in. "All right class, take your seats. Class is in session. All right, let's start with your names. We'll start row by row. Starting with you." Vector pointed to the pink chameleon we all know as Espio. He was wearing a camo T-shirt and camo pants.

"Espio, sir."

"Rouge, sir."

"Snap, sir." (To see more about Snap, check out my profile.)

"All right, next row."

"Shadow, sir." He said in a quiet voice.

"Sonic, sir."

"Knuckles, sir."

Then a Notebook hit Tails in the head. "RRR...STOP THAT! GEEZ!" Tails yelled.

"Excuse me, young man? What was your name?"

"Tails, sir."

"Well, I'm going to have to keep an eye on you."

The 3 figures just chuckled at Tails' misfortune. "I told you this was going to be a bad year."

"Don't worry, Tails. Remember, this is the first day of the rest of our lives!" Sonic said to cheer up Tails.

&&&

I hoped you guys liked the first chapter of my story! Please Review! I really want this story to be a big hit! And if you have time, if you like Sonic and Teen Titans, check out my other stories! Please Review!


	2. Shadow's Rage & Alyssa

I'm glad all who reviewed my story liked it! And to all you people who suggested the Eggman principal ideas and the Vanilla teacher ideas, I was already thinking of that! In fact, in this chapter, E-102 Gamma is the 2nd period teacher! And maybe someone else... Here's Chapter 2 everybody!

Chapter 2

Shadow's Rage/Alyssa

After first period, everyone exited the room. At the end of first period, Mr. Vector gave everyone their assigned lockers. Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Tails headed to their locker.

"Man, High School is so sweet!" Sonic said with cheer.

"Hey Sonic, wait up a sec. We've only seen the easy part of High School so far. It's bound to get harder." Knuckles explained.

"Don't sweat it Knux! High School is still gonna go great for us." Sonic said.

"Let's just get to our lockers. Our 2nd period class is Class 160: Mr. Gamma." Tails said as they reached their locker.

Right when Sonic and Tails reached their locker, there was a loud growl from the stomach of Knuckles.

"Oh, crap! I gotta go! I knew I shouldn't have had that burrito for breakfast!" Knuckles whined.

"Knuckles, what were you thinking?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all!"

Sonic sighed and said "All right, Tails. I better go take Knuckles to the bathroom. We'll be right with you."

"Ok Sonic." Tails said as he was unlocking his locker combination. Before he unlocked his locker a tall hedgehog girl walked next to Tails and opened her locker that was located right next to Tails' locker.

Her skin was sky blue and she had red eyes and she had a gold earring. She wore a white stomach shirt and blue jeans with green sneakers. Tails couldn't take his eyes off of her. The girl turned her head over to Tails. "Oh, hello. How's it going? Good?"

Tails studdered to answer the question. He finally found his bravery and answered. "Yes. Just fine. Um, uh, oh God, this is awkward. Um, my name's Tails. What's yours?"

"The name's Alyssa. Nice to meet you Tails." She shook his hand and asked him "Where's your next class?"

"It's right down the hall. Class 160."

"Oh. I got Gym right now. What about 3rd period?"

"Class 187: Miss Vanilla."

"Cool! She's my 3rd period teacher."

Tails started smiling and thought to himself "Oh, thank you God! I have a class with her!"

"Well, I need to go to 2nd period. See you later?"

"Um, sure."

"Great. See you later, Tails." Alyssa walked to her 2nd period class but before entering, she turned her head and looked at Tails and smiled. Then she went to her class.

Tails had a feeling in his stomach he never felt before. Which reminded him...

"OH GOD! I FORGOT ABOUT CLASS!" Tails rushed to class and made it just as the bell rang. Tails took his seat next to Sonic and Knuckles. Shadow was there also. And so were the 3 dark figures were in the top row of seats just like before.

"Hey Tails. What took you so long?" Sonic asked.

"Ahh, that felt good." Knuckles said in relief of the restroom.

Then the teacher came in the room. It was a robot with a magnetic nametag.

"Good day students. I am your teacher, E-102 Gamma. But just call me Mr. Gamma."

In one of the rows, a hedgehog was playing a PSP. Gamma looked and came over to the hedgehog's seat and confiscated the PSP. "You can have this back after class, young man. Please pay attention to what I'm saying."

"Yes, sir." The boy said in anger. Gamma turned away and started instructing the class again. The kid then pulled out a slingshot and had a computer chip and then pulled it back. He aimed it towards Gamma's head. "This infection chip will shut him down but good. No one takes my game away from me and gets away with it!"

Shadow then looked at what the kid was about to do. Shadow jumped out of his seat and tackled the kid, pinning his head to the floor. "Now you listen to me, and you listen good! No one, and I mean no one, does anything to the teachers while I'm around! And besides, I can't stand your type! Think you can get away from anything and go unnoticed. You make me sick. I'm going to bring justice to this miserable place. I already made the mistake of not choosing the right path. I will not let that happen again! You have no idea what I've been through..."

Amy watched Shadow take down the misbehaving hedgehog. Amy realized Shadow was both Good looking and strong.

"Got it, punk?" Shadow said in the hedgehog's face.

"Fine. I got it." the hedgehog mumbled. Shadow turned the boy to Gamma. Shadow had unleashed his rage. No one in their right mind now knew to mess with Shadow. Amy just sighed in enjoyment watching Shadow bring justice. She was so in love with him.

"Whoh! Cool!" Tails said.

"That guy is _really_ impressive." Sonic said.

Before taking his seat, Shadow gave a small grin to Amy. Amy just knew in her heart, that she and Shadow were meant to be...

&&&

Yes, this story _may _be a Shadamy. Most likely, it will be. Go ahead and give your opinion on Alyssa in your reviews if you like. Review and I should have the next chapter within the next 2 weeks. Please Review!


	3. New Students And A New Janitor

Hey, people! OK, First thing. People you have to be patient. It takes me a while sometimes to come up with material. Secondly, if you're not going to say anything nice, and if you're going to say anything vulgar in your reviews, don't review. Here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3

New Students/The Janitor

2nd period was over and everyone left to 3rd period. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles walked just down the hall and entered Class 187: Miss Vanilla.

The guys took their seats and found a tall man moping the floor with a smile on his face. He was a Aqua colered Hedgehog who was wearing a typical Janitor's suit with a hat and a nametag that said Tony.

"Hey dude. How's it going?" Sonic asked trying to make small talk.

"Hello, kids." Tony looked up and looked at Knuckles. He looked like he saw a ghost. "Knux?"

"Tony?"

"You know him?" Tails asked in confusion.

"Yeah! I know him from Elementary school! He was the janitor there! How long have you been working here?" Knuckles asked in excitement.

"I've been working here for about a year. I got tired of cleaning up the Preschooler's throw up and came here. At least here, there isn't as much throw up here at the High School. In fact, that explains why I'm in this room right now."

"Cool."

"Well, I better get to room 300. That puke isn't going to clean itself. See ya later, kids." Tony said as he left the room.

As they were trying to find their seats, Tails spotted Alyssa waving to Tails. Sonic and Knuckles saw her signaling to Tails. "Whoah, Tails! Check her out! Do you know her?"

"Yeah, I met her before 2nd period. I think she wants us to sit next to her."

"And look! There's 3 extra seats right next to her!" Sonic said.

"There is a God." Knuckles said as he looked up towards the sky. They went and sat next to Alyssa.

"Hey, Tails."

"Hey Alyssa. These are my best friends, Sonic and Knuckles."

"Hey, guys. Come sit down."

"Dude, she asked us to sit down!" Sonic said in excitement at the hot girl's request.

"I have seen the light. She wears a belly shirt." Knuckles joked.

Alyssa laughed while the guys sat down.

The teacher came in. "Good day, class. You can call me Miss Vanilla."

"Dude, she's single." Knuckles joked.

"Shut up, man! Quit being perverted." Sonic said.

"Now, before I teach you anything, I want to get to know you better." Knuckles just chuckled. "Now--" The teacher's phone rang and she answered the phone. She talked for a minute and then hung the phone up. "Um, class, before we introduce ourselves to everyone, it seems we have some students whose buses came in late." There was a knock on the door. "That must be them now."

The door opened and a White hedgehog with a white Karate suit with a black belt and a black headband who came in the room at light-speed. He flashed to the middle of the room and introduced himself with his eyes closed. He tried to talk, but when he spoke, no one could understand him. You see, he spoke Japenese.

"Class, this is Yang Yang. He's from Japan. Yang Yang, you may want to speak in English, or Subtitles if you prefer."

He then put an odd looking device in his ear and turned a knob on the device and then he spoke "Hello, honorable American students. I am honored to be in your presence." in subtitles. The subtitles just appeared in front of him out of nowhere like on TV. He then took his seat and then another student came in.

It was a Aqua colored hedgehog with half a metal face with a red eye and a metal arm, a metal torso and a metal leg. He was a very rare Cyborg.

"Class, this is Bruce. His parents are multi-millionares. Since his accident, his parents did everything in their power to help him revive from the accident. They got him the most sophisticated technology out there to help him."

Bruce just took his seat without saying a word or looking at the class.

Alyssa just looked at Bruce and whispered to Tails "Man, can you imagine the pain in his heart?"

"Yeah. That must have been really bad."

After Bruce took his seat, two hedgehog students took walked in. One of them was wearing a blue shirt that said Guns n' Roses and had blue skin. The other one wore a dark blue shirt that said KISS and had dark blue skin. "Boys, why don't you tell the class your names?"

The Blue one said "Uh...huh huh huh, Uh...yeah, my name's Eenis."

The Dark Blue one said "Uh...huh huh huh, Uh, and I'm Bumm-Head."

They just kept laughing to themselves while no one could see what was so funny.

"I think I like these guys." Knuckles whispered to Sonic.

"Really?"

Eenis and Bumm-Head took their seats.

"Well, we only have 1 more student. Come on in, Tikal. Tikal is another foreign student, like Yang Yang."

"Thank you, Honorable teacher." Yang Yang spoke in subtitles while he was meditating to increase his chakra energy.

Tikal walked in the classroom and Knuckles was absoultely speechless. She wore a white tanktop-like garment, and wore a white blouse that covered her lower body with her gold headband and sapphire rings around her wrists.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"I have this strange feeling inside my stomach."

"You didn't eat 2 burritos this morning did you?"

"No! Well, yes, but I'm positive that's not what this is!"

Tikal introduced herself to the class. "Hello. I'm Tikal. I'm just a kind hearted person and I hope we can get along." Tikal took her seat and Knuckles looked at her until she took her seat and she turned in his direction. He was so embarassed for some reason.

"All right class. Now let's get to know each other better. When I call your name, I want you to stand up and tell the class who you are and what you like. Ok, Sonic."

Sonic stood up and said "Hi, I'm Sonic and I like Sports, Running and hooking up!"

Bumm-Head laughed and said "This guy's cool!"

"Knuckles."

"Hi, I'm Knuckles and I like parties and I'd like to see something naked!" The whole class erupted with laughter. Alyssa laughed and said "This guy's hysterical! Tails, you have some great friends."

"Thanks, Alyssa."

Tails just knew he would see Alyssa a lot more often in the future.

&&&

Knuckles was about to leave his seat when he realized everyone was out of the room and the only people in the room were Tikal, Rouge and Miss Vanilla. They were all wearing Bikinis and Thongs. "Hey there, Hot stuff." Rouge said to Knuckles.

"You like what you see?" Tikal asked.

"If you do, you're sure going to be pleased." Miss Vanilla said.

Knuckles sat there silent for a few seconds and then his face sprang with a huge smile and said "Yay!" As soon as the situation was getting juicy, Knuckles was awakened by Sonic.

"Knuckles, you idiot! Get up! Class is over."

"Dang you, Sonic! DANG YOU!"

&&&

Well? I'm sorry for the long wait people. I had to come up with some material. Sometimes it takes a while. I hope you liked the new characters. You can guess where I got the idea for Eenis and Bumm-Head from. Anyway, please review!


	4. The Wrath Of The Bullies

Wow, that was short! It usually takes me longer to come up with material! And, the song O Green World is property of the Gorillaz and I do not own the song or the band in any way. Here's chapter 4!

Chapter 4

The Wrath Of The Bullies

After 3rd period Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Alyssa left class and they met up with Amy again. "Hey, guys."

"Hey Amy, this is Alyssa." Tails introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Amy said.

"You too." Alyssa said kindly.

"Ok..." Sonic checked the scheldule. "Our next class is Class 395: Mr. Metal."

They walked to class and then found some seats. Shadow, Espio, Rouge and Tikal were also in class. Sonic got a good look at Rouge and Knuckles got a good look at Tikal before the bell rang.

Then, Eenis & Bumm-Head walked in class.

"Hey Eenis...huh huh huh...uh, look at all the chicks!" Bumm-Head stated.

"Yeah...hmm hmm hmm...yeah." Eenis laughed.

"I wonder if we can score here." Bumm-Head pondered.

"Yeah...hmm hmm hmm...boing-oing-oing-oing-oing!" Eenis said while laughing.

They took their seats and then the teacher walked in.

He was a blue robot who looked like Sonic and had red robotic eyes and no mouth.

"Hey class. I'm Mr. Metal. See, my class is pretty simple. You don't do work, but at the same time, you're getting a class grade."

Knuckles raised his hand. "Yes, Knuckles?"

"How is that even possible?"

"You'll see once you get your first grade." Metal said with a promising voice...for most of the class anyway.

"So, you're first assignment: Talk. Socialize. Talk about whatever you want to."

The class cheered. Some students switched their seats around with others to get to their friends. Some just stayed right where they were at. The kids started to talk.

Amy and Alyssa moved next to Rouge and Tikal and started to talk about whatever girls talk about. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails went to know Espio better.

Sonic, Knuckles, Espio and Tails were looking at the girls. "Whoah. Would you look at that!" Sonic said looking Rouge. "I wouldn't mind having her close to me."

Knuckles was looking at Tikal "Man, she's so beautiful, exotic and not to mention, hot!"

Espio wasn't paying attention at all. He was practicing the ninja art of jutsu.

Then, Sonic and Knuckles looked at Tails. "Well Tails? Your turn." Sonic said to his two-tailed friend.

"Uh...Alyssa's kind of, uh, cute."

Sonic and Knuckles laughed like friends do and gave Tails a pat on the back. "Admit it Tails. You know you like her. It's all right. We're friends." Tails looked at Alyssa and went in a daze. Then he woke up about 30 seconds later and looked at Sonic and knew he could trust him. "Yeah, you're right. She is really cute."

"Eh, it's a start." Knuckles commented.

The whole class was fine, until Tails spotted the 3 sinister figures from the 3 periods before. They all stared at Tails with sinister grins on their faces.

Then, the light shone upon them from the teacher's flashlight that he shone on their faces while he was reading a magazine. They were all dark violet hedgehogs wearing punk-like clothes. Then, they got up and took Tails to the back of the room while Sonic and Knuckles weren't looking. They started to torture Tails in ways unimaginable.

Mr. Metal was watching the whole thing, while looking away from his magazine. "Hmm...well, I give Tails an "A" for effort, and I know I should stop those boys, but...he's got to learn to stand up for himself. And besides, those 3 boys are going to get "F's" for sure anyway." Mr. Metal started to look at his magazine again.

The 3 boys threw Tails to his seat with Tails having bruises and scratches, even his arm was slightly bleeding from a paper cut. Tails then looked at Sonic and then Sonic saw what happened to Tails "Holy God! Tails, what happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing. Just sitting here, got pummeled by 3 bullies, and now I'm bleeding. I'm just fine. Couldn't be better." Alyssa came over to Tails and held Tails in her arms. "Tails! What happened? Oh My God! Are you all right?" Tails looked at Alyssa and then said "Yeah, I'm all right. Thanks to you." Alyssa kissed Tails on the head and then went to her seat.

As Alyssa went back to sit with the girls, Rouge started the conversation. "Well, is Tails all right?"

"Yes, he's fine."

"He's a cute little kid isn't he?"

"Yeah..."

"Say Amy, who do you have her eyes on?" Rouge asked.

"Him." Amy said pointing to Shadow. He was listening to his Ipod and singing along to the song to himself.

"_O Green World_

_Don't desert me now_

_Bring me back to fallen town_

_Where someone is still alive"_

All the girls just stared at Shadow and thought he was a hottie.

"Wow, Amy. You sure picked the right one." Alyssa complimented.

"Yeah, he is a fine hunk of man." Rouge said.

"I know, he's so dreamy." Amy said going off into a daze.

"What about you Tikal?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, Knuckles is just charming. And, he's funny. That's always a plus." said Tikal.

"Well, what about you, Rouge?" Alyssa quesitoned.

"Hmm, I don't really have my eye on anybody yet, but that blue hedgehog has been giving me the look all day. And he is kinda cute." Rouge complimented.

Knuckles listened in with a supersonic ear device. Sonic was writing down every word Knuckles heard. "Did you write that down? Tell me you wrote that down!" Knuckles freaked out asking.

"Don't sweat it. I got it."

"Oh thank God!" Knuckles sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, Tails was writing blueprints down on a piece of paper. They looked like plans of some sort. But what did they mean?

&&&

You'll have to review and stay tuned to find out! Please review! And stay tuned!


	5. Gym

Well, as always, this took a while. There's a new character in this chapter, but he's the last new character I'm adding. Here's Chapter 5!

Chapter 5

Gym

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy left 4th period and headed towards the Gym.

"Oh crap! Gym! My worst class!" Tails said in fear.

"All right! Gym! My best class!" Knuckles cheered.

"Cheer up Tails. It'll get better as we go." Amy said comforting Tails.

They went in the Gym and Sonic, Tails and Knuckles went into the boy's locker room while Amy went into the girl's locker room.

When the boys went in, they also saw Yang Yang, Bruce and this bat with a earring, a bandana and a spike bracelet on his arm.

"Greetings, students I don't know." Yang Yang welcomed.

Bruce was just sitting on one of the benches, looking at the ground while changing into the school uniform.

The punk rocker bat was changing into the school uniform as well. The school uniform was a green shirt with blue shorts.

"Hey, buddy. What's your name?" Sonic asked.

"The name's Axel, mate. And you?" he said in an Australian accent.

"I'm Sonic and this is Knuckles and Tails."

"Well, all right then. We better get out there."

"Agreed, Axel. We best not upset the teacher. He tends to get hyperactive." Yang Yang said in subtitles.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles switched clothes and walked back into the gym. The bell rang and everyone was sitting in the floor of the gym. The girls were wearing the same thing as the guys.

The teacher walked in and he was a tall bee with a pilot's helmet and a jogging suit and a whistle around his neck.

"Hello children. My name is Mr. Bee. But you can call me Charmy. Now, your first assignment..." He pressed a button on the wall and dozens of dodge balls came out of the ceiling.

"DODGE BALL!" He screamed as the kids quickly grabbed the balls and started to throw them.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were dodging for their lives. "Man! It's like a madhouse!" Sonic screamed.

"See? I told you Gym would stink on ice!" Tails said. Then, Tails was beaned in the back with a dodge ball. "Aah!" Tails then fell to the ground.

"Tails!" Sonic said reaching for Tails as Knuckles held him back.

"No! Don't Sonic! You'll end up just like him! Nothing can help him now..."

Rouge then ran over to Sonic, Knuckles and Amy. "What's with this? Everyone's like an animal in here!"

"Rouge, it's dodge ball! It's do or die!" Amy yelled.

"And God forbid that you die, Rouge." Knuckles said. "Aah!" Knuckles and Amy both fell down after getting beaned with a dodge ball.

Yang Yang was catching the balls and slinging them back to their throwers with his feet. "Come on, puny American students! I can keep this up all day! You no match for Yang Yang!" Then, Yang Yang got hit in the back with a dodge ball. "Owwie!" He then fell to the ground.

Then, there was only 4 people left in the whole gym that were not hit. Sonic, Rouge, Axel and the dodge ball slayer, Bruce. Bruce had two balls in his hands. He then threw a ball at Sonic but Sonic dodged it but didn't have time to dodge the second ball coming his way. "No..." Sonic then fell to the ground.

"Well, Well, Well, Axel. It's just you and me." Bruce said as he picked up a ball and threw it at Axel with brute force. Axel then jumped up and caught the ball and threw it back with equal force. Bruce was suprised and also caught it. This kept happening until they were both exhausted.

Axel was gasping for breath and asked "Mate, how can you keep this up?"

"Advanced technology. This technology gives me enhanced strength beyond your wildest dreams. And how can you keep this up?"

"It's my winning spirit, Mate. It's invincible. So, which one of us will fall first?"

Then Bruce and Axel were both beaned with dodge balls thrown by Rouge. They fell to the ground and Rouge cheered at her victory.

"Well, looks like we have a winner!" Charmy announced to the class. The bell then rang. "Class dismissed!" He said as he blew his whistle.

"Congrats, Rouge! Awesome display there." Sonic complimented.

"Thanks Sonic. That means a lot." Rouge said as she touched his face softly and then headed to the girl's locker room to change.

"Aah..."

Knuckles waved his hand in front of Sonic's face. "Hello? Sonic? We gotta go to lunch!"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry!"

Yang Yang rose up and said in subtitles, "Uh...Yang Yang may be scarred for life..." He then limped to the boy's locker room.

When Rouge walked out of the girl's locker room fully dressed again, Axel went over to Rouge. "Nice display of strength, mate."

"Thanks, cutie."

"Ah, stop it...you're too much."

"Well, see you next period, cutie." Rouge said as she left the room, and then winked at Axel. Sonic then stared at Axel with blood red eyes. "Rrrghh..." Sonic growled with anger at Axel.

"Rrrghh..." Knuckle's stomach growled with hunger. "Oh, man! Can we go and please eat lunch!"

"Yeah...sure." Sonic walked towards the exit and tripped on a dodge ball.

"Rrrghh..."

&&&

Well, just tell me what you thought of this chapter and Axel! Please Review! And Stay tuned!


	6. Unique

Sorry about the wait. I've been busy with my other stories. It's been killing me! Anyway, you won't recognize this teacher unless you play GBA. So, here's Chapter 6!

Chapter 6

Unique

As everyone exited the cafeteria when they finished their meals, they went into the hallways and tried to find their next class. Knuckles got out the scheldule and looked at what was after Gym. "Okay, after Gym, we have computer class in room 377."

"Hmm...never took Computer Class before. I wonder what it'll be like." Sonic said feeling curious.

"Computer Class? I love that class!" Tails cheered with joy. Sonic and Knuckles stared at him with a blank look on their face. "What?"

Alyssa came over to the guys and greeted them kindly. "You guys have this class too?" She asked.

"Yep." They all three said.

"All right." Axel walked over to the guys, Sonic still in an angry gaze at him. "So what's up mates? Hope I didn't make you too angry last period, my friend." He said to Sonic. Sonic hesitated, but he finally shook his hand and said "Ok. It's all right."

"Hey Axel, you have Computer Class next?" Tails asked.

"Sure do. Hey, have you guys met Alyssa?" He said as Alyssa walked over to him and gave him a hug. Tails stood there watching paralyzed. Alyssa and Axel then gave each other a kiss. "Whoah! What's going on here?" Tails blurted out.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Tails, Axel is my ex-boyfriend. We used to be together in junior high, but things just didn't work out. But we're still good friends. You didn't know?" Tails was still paralyzed, now blushing and very embarassed at the same time. "Oh. Well, I didn't know. I just assumed that..." Tails, after being embarassed so much, passed out.

"Sweet!" Knuckles yelled as he picked Tails up and put him on his shoulders.

"Knuckles, for the last time, you can't skin and stuff Tails. We've discussed this." said Sonic.

"Aw, come on! He'd be perfect for making one of those coon-skin hats, except he'd be the kind with two tails! That'd be so awesome! I'd be twice the man Davy Crokket was!"

"I said no."

"Ah man..."

They entered the classroom and everyone who was previously in gym was now in the computer lab. Rouge, Shadow, Bruce, Yang Yang, Tikal and Espio were already there. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Alyssa and Axel took their seats all next to each other and then the bell rang.

The teacher walked in. He was an orange robotic-like creature. He had sky blue eyes and no mouth. "Hello class. I'm Emerl. Now, I'm not going to mince words with you. Our first assignment is you will each type a 2 page report." The class moaned. "However, each report will be different. I will assign each of you a unique report. Like for instance," Emerl walked over to Bruce and put his hand on his head and closed his eyes. Emerl then opened his eyes and said "Bruce here, will be doing a report on the latest in Cyborg technology."

"How can you do that? Detect what we like?"

"I'm just gifted like that."

He placed his hand on Espio's head and then let go. "Espio will do a report on the chinese art of stealth."

Espio screamed "I'M ON IT!" in glee.

This continued on through class. Each student's report more different than the other.

30 minutes later...

As Sonic was finishing his report on different brands of atheletic shoes, Knuckles on different stand-up comedians, Tails on the latest of Microsoft technology, Rouge on the best glamour products available, Amy on the art of tarot cards, Shadow on different street looks, Tikal on ancient civilazations and finally, Axel on different heavy metal bands. They all started to talk about each other's interests.

"So, Axel, who's your favorite band?"

"I have several."

"Name them."

"Ok, there's Nine Inch Nails, Hawthorne Heights, Linkin Park, Green Day, Creed although I like Scott Stapp's solo work too, Coheed & Cambria, System Of A Down, Nickelback, Simple Plan, Switchfoot, Yellowcard, Bon Jovi, Aerosmith, AC/DC, Def Leppard, Van Halen, Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Jimi Hendrix, Led Zepplin, The Used are okay, Goo Goo Dolls, Foo Fighters and finally, Gorillaz."

Everyone sat there silently as he named so much hard rock awesomeness. "So I take it you like hard rock?" Sonic said sarcastically.

"Yep."

"You forgot one. Fall Out Boy." Shadow said quietly, not even looking at the guys as he finished up his report. "Coldplay is good too, even though they're not hard rock." Shadow turned around with a cold gaze at the guys. "And My Chemical Romance and The Killers are two of the greatest bands who ever lived no matter what you say." He then turned around back to his computer.

Everyone sat there silently again as they were astonished at what they just heard.

"You got Shadow to talk." Rouge said in amazement.

"Whoah." Amy whoahed.

"Hey guys, look! It's Tony!" Knuckles said as he pointed towards the door. It was indeed the aqua hedgehog janitor entering the room as he was mopping. Tony mopped over to the group. "Hey kids, what's up?"

"Hey, Tony. We were just talking about music." said Sonic.

"Music eh?"

"Yep."

"Where have you been?" Knuckles asked.

"I was just in the girl's locker room, cleaning up in there."

"You can go in the girl's locker room?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes. One of the many perks of being a school janitor."

Knuckles stared at Tony with huge eyes. "You are my hero."

"So, Tony, what kind of music do you like?" Amy asked.

"Well, I like Nine Inch Nails, Hawthorne Heights, Linkin Park, Green Day, Scott Stapp although I like Creed's early work too, Coheed & Cambria, System Of A Down--" Everyone looked at him with wide eyes as he just named Axel's favorite music. He paused and then said "I'd better go now."

He mopped quickly out of the room. Tails looked at everyone and said "Did that scare you too?"

Everyone nodded as chills were sent down their spines.

&&&

Well, I couldn't think of a better ending than this. The next chapter is the last period. And that'll be the end of the first day of school for these guys. Don't worry. There will be more chapters after the next one. Go ahead and tell me if u want me to add more fancharacters or leave it like it is. Also, guess who the next teacher is gonna be... Stay tuned for the next chapter and please review!


	7. The End Of The First Apocalypse

Well, I think none of you guys would see this chapter coming. Espically the results of the teachers and the pushing in of 4 characters. Some reviewers thought I should put in some more new characters. However, there will only be 3 new ones. The other one will be one of the original characters. So enjoy the last period of the day! Please review!

Chapter 7

The End Of The First Apocalypse

After 6th period was over with, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Axel, Rouge, Shadow, Amy, Tikal and Alyssa walked out of class.

"Okay, our final class is Room 999." Sonic said looking at his scheldule.

"Seriously, why are there so many classrooms?" Knuckles asked confused.

They walked into the classroom. There wasn't hardly a soul inside. There were about 6 kids. That was it. 3 of them being the bullies from the many periods before, 2 of them being Eenis and Bumm-Head, and the final one being a goth girl. She was a purple cat wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans with several holes in them with some holes above the knees and black leather boots. She had 3 piercings in each ear and her fur on her head styled into a spike-like fashion going down her head. She also wore black mascara and black lipstick.

Shadow looked at her and for some reason, couldn't help but stare. They all found themselves some seats. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles sitting in the same row of three seats right next to Eenis, Bumm-Head and the goth girl. Tails, Alyssa and Axel in the same row, right next to the three bullies. Rouge, Amy and Tikal sat in the same row with each other as well. Espio, Yang Yang and Bruce entered the room and found some seats too.

The bell had rung as the room grew strangely quiet. The teacher had walked in. He was a red armadillo wearing glasses and a tie. He took off his glasses and walked over to his desk. "Hello, people. My name is Mr. Mighty. This class will focus on mostly history. But don't worry. I'll actually make this class interesting. So, don't you worry about a thing in this class. So, being this is the first day of school, I'm gonna let you guys just talk today, but tomorrow, not so lucky. So go ahead."

Everyone in the classroom started to talk. Shadow started a conversation with the goth girl as Sonic and Knuckles listened in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's your name?" Shadow asked.

"Blaze. How about you?"

"Shadow."

"I think that name would suit me better. Feel like swapping?"

Shadow and Blaze started to laugh softly. Sonic and Knuckles observed for themselves. "Check it out, man. Looks like Shadow has found himself somebody." Sonic said being nosy.

"You mean like a new friend?" Knuckles asked not having a clue what's going on.

"Knuckles, you moron." Sonic said covering his eyes. Sonic turned to Amy, Rouge and Tikal. "Hey, Shadow's talking again."

"No way." Rouge said very suprised.

"Does that happen very often?" Tikal asked.

"No. Not really." Rouge said answering her question. Amy glared at Blaze and Shadow talking to each other. Many thoughts surged through her head. '_Oh my god! What's happening? Has Shadow found someone else? If I'm going to win Shadow's heart, I can't let him eye someone else! Oh man! Can this get any worse!_'

Espio, Bruce and Yang Yang was talking about different fighting styles. Axel, Alyssa and Tails were talking about their interests and past relationships. Sonic and Knuckles were just talking about what guys talk about. Eenis & Bumm-Head were just, well, being stupid.

1 hour later...

RIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!

The school bell had rang. There was a stampede of high schoolers charging out of the door. Sonic and the others managed to make it out unharmed. They walked out towards the parking lot. "So Tails, how did you like the first day of school?" Sonic asked.

"It was pretty good. Not too many bad sides." said Tails. Then, from out of nowhere, the 3 bullies grabbed Tails from behind. Two of them held Tails by the arms while the last one punched him in the stomach. Tails cried in pain. Sonic and Knuckles heard him and rushed over. Without seeing him, Knuckles pucnched the bullie punching Tails in the face with great force. He was sent towards the hard ground. Knuckles grabbed Tails away, but Tails shook away and kicked the other two bullies in their faces. Not being hurt as much, they let go of Tails.

Tails ran over to Sonic as Sonic checked Tails for any serious beatings. Sonic saw his stomach and saw a huge purple bruise. Sonic was offically heated as was Axel. "That's it! Who the Hell do you guys think you are? No one messes with my friend Tails!" Axel stepped into the conversation. "Sounds like these guys would like a fight. Care to join me Sonic?" Sonic cracked his fist. "With pleasure."

The 3 hedgehogs stood up from their swift beating. "No need to get fussy. Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Damien." The hedgehog with blood red eyes said.

"I'm Thorn." The hedgehog with slime green eyes said.

"And I'm Fist." The hedgehog with ice blue eyes.

"And we just happen to be the toughest in the school. Your little friend there happens to be our little target."

"That 'little target' of yours just happens to be my best friend. You pick him, you'll have to pick on me first." said Sonic with Knuckles by his side. Alyssa came over to Tails and held him in her arms.

"Seriously, you guys haven't gotten this sour since I stopped hanging out with you guys, have you?" Blaze said speaking up.

Damien walked over to Blaze. "Now baby, don't be like that. After all, it was _your _choice." He said as he grabbed Blaze's hand. Blaze tried to slap him, but he grabbed her hand stopping her with a devilish grin on his face.

Shadow had seen enough. He punched Damien right in the cheek with gargantuan force. He immediently let go of Blaze as the punch made contact. As though he felt no pain, although he did, he tried to punch Shadow back. Shadow grabbed his fist swiftly and cracked Damien's knuckle bones. He looked at Damien with a cold, heartless stare. "Pushing around a smaller kid than you is one thing, claiming you have power over others when you clearly don't is another, but grabbing a lady is going too far." He threw Damien but Fist and Thorn caught him. Blaze looked at Shadow and smiled softly. "Consider this a warning. Next time you mess with me or anyone else I know, I wouldn't appreciate the consequences."

Damien walked back towards Fist and Thorn. Fist and Thorn were ready to fight, but Damien held them back. "Not now. Don't worry. We'll be back." he said as they left the parking lot.

Knuckles yelled at them "Rip-off artists!"

Alyssa looked at Tails' wounds. "Hmm...nothing serious. They should go away in a few days."

"Thanks Alyssa." Tails said feeling down.

"Tails, that was very brave. You were there in danger of getting seriously injured."

"Really? Thanks. I feel better. But the only reason I wasn't hurt more was because Knuckles and Shadow helped me out."

"Yeah maybe, but I know deep down you could take them on your own. After all, brains beats brawn every time." Alyssa gave Tails a hug and they walked back with the others.

Blaze went over towards Shadow. "Thanks for that. You know, back there. I owe you one."

"Forget about it. You seriously hung out with those creeps before?"

"Yeah. Back in Middle School. Long story, don't want to talk about it. Anyway, nice display of strength there."

"Thanks."

Amy watched in sadness as Blaze and Shadow continued to talk to each other about the so many things they had in common. Amy felt as though her love for Shadow was slipping away...

&&&

Ooh! The plot thickens! A love triangle! Introduction of the bullies! I didn't choose Big as the last teacher! And for those of you who wanted Big to be the next teacher, don't worry. I have two sequels for this story coming up. Big will have a part in the next sequel. And plus, Mighty didn't have a role in the story yet. So, yeah! Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Reviving Hope

Sorry for the not updatingness. This chapter takes place a couple of months after the first day of school. You know, in about the fall area. Also, I don't own any of the songs in this chapter. Here's Chapter 8!

Chapter 8

Reviving Hope

A couple of months had passed since the first day of school. Tails had gotten taller and a tad more muscular. Tails was only a couple of months younger than everyone else. Tails was almost as tall as Sonic, about 1 or 2 inches shorter still. Tails was doing good in school. He had an A+ in every class except Gym, in which he had a B+.

Tails woke up at about 6:00 AM due to his alarm clock. Tails got out of bed and got in the shower, taking off all of his night clothes. He turned the knob to warm water and got in as an automated voice from his bathroom ceiling said "Water: warm. Perfect shower temperature."

"Thanks T-7." Tails said to his robotic invention which told Tails the status on all the rooms in his house. Tails stepped into his shower and pulled the shower curtain in front of him so he wouldn't reveal himself. Tails lathered his fur with shampoo on the top of his body and rinsed it off. Tails had quickly finished his shower. As Tails reached for the Shower knob, Sonic came out of nowhere and pulled open the shower curtain.

"Tails! You're never gonna believe this!" Sonic screamed in Tails' face as Tails was flabbergasted as to how Sonic got in his house.

"SONIC! I'M IN THE SHOWER! WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO INTERRUPT MY SHOWER?" Tails screamed at the top of his lungs. Sonic looked down at Tails as Sonic was excited/dumb enough not to notice.

"Holy crap! You're naked! I'll just wait till you're done." Sonic said slightly disturbed as he exited the bathroom. Tails wondered why he hung out with Sonic sometimes. Tails turned the shower knob off and dried off with his towel. He then took his clothes, put them on and walked out of the bathroom with the top of his head still slightly moist. Sonic was watching '_Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends_'.

Sonic laughed at the cartoon hilarity. "Haha, Bloo, you and your sarcasm."

Tails was really steamed at Sonic. "Now Sonic," Tails ran over to Sonic and grabbed his throat, disabling Sonic's ability to breathe. "What was so important before?" Tails let go of Sonic as he coughed and caught his breath back.

"I'm sorry buddy. Anyway, Knuckles just said that he was going to ask out Tikal today! Which is weird because Knuckles hardly plans things out." Sonic stated with excitement.

"Wow, that's great." Tails said simply without too much exposure of emotions. "Any news about Amy?"

"Yeah, she told me she's kinda stressed ever since Shadow started hanging out with Blaze. But if you ask me, I don't think it's too intimate. I think Amy has a strong chance of getting Shadow." Sonic chuckled. "You remember when Amy had a crush on me in the 2nd grade?"

Tails shrugged. "How could I forget?"

_Flashback_

_Flashback?_

_Yes, Flashback!_

_Why Flashback?_

_We're doing a flashback, dammit!_

_But I don't wanna do a flashback._

_(First flashback beats up second flashback)_

_Now, as I was saying..._

_Flashback_

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were little kids in the 2nd grade playing their Game Boy Advances.

Sonic was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with a picture of his shoe on the front, blue shorts and his shoes.

Knuckles was wearing a T-shirt with his fist on it that said "Hard As A Rock." He also wore red shorts and his normal shoes.

Tails wore a little yellow T-shirt with a picture of the X-Tornado on it, tan shorts and his usual shoes.

As the boys were enjoying their games, a cry of love came from out of nowhere. "SONIC!" the voice screeched out. Sonic's eyes widened in fear as he turned around and saw Amy. Amy had a little pink bow on the top of her head and she wore a little pink T-shirt and a pink skirt. She jumped towards Sonic attempting to pin him to the ground so he wouldn't escape. And she succeded. She hugged Sonic as hard as she could not taking into consideration that she could kill him that way. Sonic tried his best to escape. "Knuckles! Tails! Help me!"

"Geez Sonic. I don't know why you can't stand Amy." Tails said sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, I mean, Amy is cute after all." Knuckles said trying to cheer Sonic up.

Sonic wasn't amused. "Well if you think she's so cute, why don't you take her? Take her! Please!"

Just then, a little black hedgehog known as Shadow walked into the class. He took a little cardboard box, some string and some tape. He configured all this into a little string guitar and started plucking the strings. He did a little string guitar riff of AC/DC's '_It's A Long Way To The Top (If You Wanna Rock N' Roll)_ as he started to sing the words of the song to himself.

Amy looked at him, as did the rest of the class. Amy, for some reason, let go of Sonic like he was a nobody. She looked at Shadow as hearts popped up in her eyes. Amy was looking at the person she was going to be in love with for the rest of her life.

_End Flashback_

"Thank God for AC/DC." Sonic said in relief.

"And the materials, because no other class had them at the time." Tails pointed out. "So, you ready to head out?"

"Sure. Let's go!" Sonic said as they headed out into the darkness of the morning.

&&&

Shadow was in the gym of his house, surging his rage by punching a punching bag while listening to _'Headstrong'_ by Trapt. He let the hard rock fuse with him, allowing him to channel his fury and anger into raw strength. He punched the bag over and over again. As the song ended, he was really furious and punched the bag so hard, his knuckles literally ripped the sack. He jumped quickly and kicked the bag as it was unlatched from it's chain that held it to the ceiling and smashed into the wall.

Shadow then walked over to the gym wall and got out a can of spray paint. He started to spray graffiti on his own wall. He wrote "The underdog shall rise. The ignorance must and shall stop." Shadow put away the paint and walked to his living room to grab his school binder and walk out of his house to school.

&&&

At school, Sonic and Tails reached the doors of the school where Alyssa was waiting for them. Alyssa picked up her things and ran to Sonic and Tails. "Hey Sonic! Hi Tails!" she greeted them.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite little girl!" Sonic said as gave Alyssa a Hi-5. Alyssa turned to Tails. "Hi, Tails." She said as she walked over and gave him a hug. Tails was almost lifted off the ground by the gift he was just given. She let go of Tails and Sonic started conservation. "Hey Alyssa, you seen Amy anywhere?"

"Nope. She probably hasn't got here yet." Alyssa said also curious to where Amy was. Tails turned away and said "Spoke too soon." Sonic and Alyssa turned and saw Amy walking towards the school and she was looking good.

She had on a white school girl shirt along with a pink mini-skirt and her red and white boots. She also had a red flower placed over her ear. Amy walked over to Sonic, Tails, and Alyssa. "So, what do you think?" She asked, looking for a second opinion on her look.

Alyssa squealed and rushed over to Amy. "Girl, you look awesome! You're absolutely gorgeous!"

"Yeah Amy. You look really beautiful." Tails complimented. Amy blushed till her face was completely red. "Gee, do you really think so?"

"Yep. So what's the occasion?" Sonic asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I've decided. If I'm ever going to make Shadow mine, I've got to get his attention now! Otherwise, he may ask Blaze out!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Amy, you're overreacting. Shadow doesn't have anything for Blaze. They're just good friends. Quit your worrying."

"Maybe you're right. But I still have to talk to Shadow though." Then, Knuckles walked towards the gang, with his eyes twitching and his knees weakened. All of them stared at Knuckles slightly scared. "Knux, what's the matter?" Sonic asked with concern in his voice.

"I-I-I-I'm n-n-n-n-ner-nervous. About asking out Tikal. I mean, she's so beautiful, she's worthy to be God's daughter. I'm just so weak when I'm near her." Knuckles weakly said. Then a voice came from behind Knuckles. "You just got to keep your confidence mate." Knuckles turned and it was Axel.

"Axel?"

"Like I said, you can't let her know that you're nervous or else you could fail your chances. I felt the same way you do right now when I asked out Alyssa back in Junior High." Axel looked at Alyssa and winked as she blushed thinking back about her happy days with Axel in Middle School.

"Don't let your fear get in the way of someone you love. Go for it all! Otherwise, you and Tikal may never be together." Knuckles was inspired by the words of Axel as was Amy who decided she should do the same thing by asking out Shadow.

Shadow walked by the guys as though they weren't there. He just continued to walk into the school. Amy watched him walk by and nearly turned paralyzed. She then realized if she didn't ask him now, she wouldn't get to for a long while.

"Guys, I gotta go! I got to catch up with Shadow!" Amy said as she sped into the school afterwards.

Amy ran in the school and tried to find Shadow. She glanced at the end of the hallway. She saw Shadow turning towards his locker which was towards another hallway. She ran down the hallway and tailed Shadow. He was right in her sight and just as she came close, she slipped and fell down. As Shadow was opening his locker, he saw Amy fall down. He walked over to her and held out his hand. "Need some help?"

Amy looked into his eyes and saw the true beauty he held inside. Shadow was truly a good person. Trying to do the right thing all the time. He was a good person out of a sea of corrupted beings. "Um, sure. Thanks." Shadow pulled her up and looked at her. "Hey, I've seen you before. Yeah, I saw you in 2nd period that day."

"Yes...that was me. How kind of you to notice." Amy said blushing.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Shadow opened his locker and got a book out and started to walk away. "Wait!" Amy blurted out not thinking. Shadow turned around to see what she had to say. Amy froze, nervous about what she was about to say. "You have the time?"

"I think we have about 20 minutes before class starts. Anyway, see you later."

"Same here." Amy sighed as her inner self kept punching herself over and over again. She thought to herself, '_CRAP! YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK HIM? NOW I'LL NEVER BE WITH SHADOW! THIS CANNOT GET ANY WORSE! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_'

As Amy felt sorry for herself, someone patted her back. "Don't worry. You'll get another chance. I guarentee it." It was Rouge. She had on a black tanktop, black pants and black leather boots. "You'll do fine next time. I got somebody who can help us out..."

&&&

"You want me to what?" Bruce asked after a proposal was made my Rouge before 2nd period was about to start.

"I was wanting to _loan_ some money from you. You know, to help Amy out. I have an idea. I was going to ask me and the guys to go out on a quadruple date. Amy with Shadow, Knuckles with Tikal, Tails with Alyssa, and I know Sonic will go with me. What do you say?" Rouge asked.

"What's in it for me?" Bruce asked expecting something in return. Rouge frowned and exposed her chest as she slowly lowered her shirt.

"Come on, Rouge! I'm a cyborg! Sex doesn't interest me."

"Um, I'll pay you the money back?"

"It's not the money I care about. I got a pant load full of money."

"Then, what do you want?"

"Hmm...you know what? I'll just give this one to you. But you owe me. Not now, but whenever I may need a favor, I'll think of something."

"Oh, thank you Bruce!" Rouge said as she sped out of the room to tell Amy. She knew she would be thrilled.

Bruce picked up a book and started to read. "Heh, normies. When will they learn?"

&&&

This chapter was a bit long, but I liked it! I hope you guys did too! So, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. The quad date!


	9. The Quad Date

Announcement: I am going to finish Days Of Our Lives as quickly as possible so I can start work on the sequel: Days Of Our Lives: Senior Year. Here's Chapter 9!

Chapter 9

The Quad Date

"A quad date? That's a great idea!" Amy stated with glee when Rouge told her the news. "Rouge, you're a genius!"

"Yes, I know." Rouge said in her own superiority.

"Thanks Rouge. This is the perfect oppourtunity to ask Shadow out! Hey Rouge, who are you gonna take out on the date?"

Rouge grinned and said "Sonic. And don't worry. I've got Bruce out to tell the guys about the date so they can ask us."

&&&

Sonic and Axel were sitting during the 15-minute break bewteen 5th and 6th period. They were talking about a very important topic. "I'm telling you, everytime you change the channel, that channel you were just on puts on porn." said Axel.

"Wow. Really?"

"Yep."

(Seriously, I know this for a fact.)

Bruce entered the room they were in and joined the conversation. "Hey guys."

"Hey Bruce. What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Actually, since you mentioned it, love is what's up. Rouge has a special message she wanted me to give to you. She's allowing you to take her out." Sonic sprang out of his seat with happiness. "Sweet!"

"On the condition that you bring Knuckles, Tails and Shadow with you." Sonic then sank back into his seat.

"I knew it was too good to be true. Um, why do I need to bring the guys?"

"You guys are going on what's apparently called a Quad Date. A date where 4 different dates go at once." Bruce explained.

"Oh. Well then, I need to go tell the guys!" Sonic was about to speed off but Axel stopped him. "Wait! Let me go too."

"You? Why?"

"Well, I know if Tails goes, this will be his first date, so I'm going to tell him that I'm going to go give him some pointers on his date."

"Oh, all right. Let's go find them!"

Before Sonic and Axel left the room, Bruce yelled out "Don't forget to ask the girls out!"

"Don't worry, we won't!" Sonic yelled out before he and Axel sped away to find the others.

&&&

"Wow! Really? A Quad Date?" Tails asked in excitement.

"Yep. You with Alyssa, Knuckles with Tikal, Shadow with Amy, and I'm going with Rouge! What do you think?" Sonic responded.

"I think it's awesome!"

"A Quad Date? That hardly ever happens!" Knuckles said sounding confused. "Are you sure that's what Bruce said?"

"Yes! It's true. So now's the perfect time to ask out Tikal!" Axel said trying to lift up Knuckles' confidence.

"Yeah, you're right. And, Tails can finally ask out Alyssa." Knuckles said turning to Tails and giving him a fiendish chuckle. Tails started to blush.

"Hey! I think it's okay that I like Alyssa." Tails said embarassed. Knuckles gave Tails a friendly hug and said "Of course it's all right! But now is the perfect time to ask her out!"

"You're right. I need to find her!" Tails said as he exited the room with Axel following behind.

"Yes, and I think you should hurry up and find Tikal." Sonic said to Knuckles as though Tikal had some sort of Single-Status time limit. Knuckles then dashed out of the room at light speed. Sonic realized he also had to find Rouge before she would possibly be taken.

&&&

Tails and Axel ran down the hallway and found Alyssa at her locker. "Hi Alyssa." Tails said bluntly.

Alyssa turned from her locker and saw Tails And Axel. "Oh, hi Tails. Hi Axel. How's it going?"

"Great. Hey Alyssa, this little buddy here wanted to ask you something important." said Axel.

"Yeah. Uh, say, um, you wouldn't want to um, I dunna know, maybe go out sometime?" Tails asked nervously. Alyssa gasped and blushed at Tails' request.

"Um, gee Tails, I don't know..." Alyssa thought about it for a minute and did take into consideration that she did think Tails was cute. But was she ready for a relationship with him? She pondered and pondered and finally turned to Tails for the answer. "Sure Tails."

"All right! How about tonight at 8:00?" Tails asked.

"All right. 8:00 it is. See you later Tails." Alyssa said as she walked to her next class.

Axel and Tails looked at each other in excitement. Axel grabbed Tails and lifted him into the air. "Tails! You did it!"

"Yes! Man, I feel so alive!" Tails exclaimed with joy and hyperness.

"You should! Now, to see if the others have had as much good luck as we've had." Axel said as he let down Tails. They then both started running to find the others.

&&&

Tails and Axel went back to 6th period and met up with Sonic and Knuckles. They went up to their seats and turned to Sonic and Knuckles. "So guys, how did it go?" Axel asked.

"Great! Rouge said yes and so did Tikal!" Sonic said with happiness.

"Alyssa said we should meet there at 8:00 tonight." said Tails.

"8:00? Ok then!" said Sonic.

Axel stepped up from his seat and walked over to the teacher's desk. "Mr. Emerl? May I be excused to the restroom?" he asked kindly.

"Of course." said Emerl. Axel took the hall pass and walked out of the room. He walked to the boys bathroom where he met Tony there mopping the floor. "Is mopping all you ever do?" Axel said finding the mopping amusing.

"Sorta. I'm a real loser. Anyway, what's up Axel?"

"Well, there's something really big happening tonight."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"There's gonna be Quad Date tonight."

"Wow! Really? Who's gonna be in it?"

"Sonic with Rouge, Knuckles with Tikal, Shadow with Amy, and most importantly, Tails with Alyssa."

"Oh my god! Tails got a date?"

"Yep. This is where I need your help. You've been on a date before haven't you?"

"Oh yes! Back when I was your age, I was the pimp of the school! Girls waited in lines just to be in my presence! And now look at me."

Axel stared at Tony disturbed. "Ok...note to self: Never become a pimp. Anyway, since you've been on a date, I was wanting to help Tails out on his date. We'll be hiding in bushes and whatnot, I'll be telling him what to do, and you'll be telling him what not to do. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good. Tails is a good kid. I'll be more than happy to help him out. When is it?"

"Tonight at 8:00."

"Ok then!"

&&&

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were standing in front of a very fancy restaraunt. Apparently, they were waiting on their dates. All three of them wore really fancy tuxedos. Shadow walked up to the guys wearing a black tuxedo just like the others.

"Hey Shadow! I was beginning to think you weren't going to show!" Sonic said relieved to see Shadow.

Shadow looked at the restaraunt and was confused. "You told me at school we were going to a 30 Seconds To Mars concert."

"Oops."

"Boy, I sure hope our dates show up soon." Tails said nervous for this was his first date.

"Yeah, I'm getting sick of waiting. And I'm huuuuuuungry!" Knuckles said as his stomach kicked him.

Shadow turned around and was about to walk away. "There's no reason for me to stay there." Before he walked off, a long white limo pulled up in the driveway. The limo driver got out and opened the back door of the limo. Amy stepped out. She wore a long red dress and red high-heels. She had a red rose placed over her left ear and she had a red purse over her shoulder. She looked at Shadow and smiled suprised to see him.

Shadow looked at her and stepped back to the guys. For some reason, he wanted to stay. "You know, I might just stick around." Amy smiled as Shadow decided to stay. It was quite a challenge to get Shadow to change his mind once it was made.

Then Tikal stepped out. She wore a long white dress and white high-heels. She wore a diamond bracelet on her forehead which resembled her gold one. She walked over to Knuckles as Knuckles held her hands. "Hello Knuckles."

Knuckles' knees were shaking but he tried his best to keep them straight. "Hi. You look really beautiful." Tikal blushed and smiled.

Then Alyssa stepped out. She a dark blue dress and dark blue high-heels. She had a dark blue purse just like Amy's over her shoulder. She wore dark blue eye shadow and had light blue bracelets over her wrists. She walked over to Tails as Tails gulped. "Hi Tails. How's my little man?"

Tails blushed and he couldn't stop shaking. "I'm fine. How are you, my...little...queen?" Tails asked scared for he wasn't really sure what he just said. Alyssa blushed and kissed Tails on the cheek. "I'm awesome. Thank you for asking." Tails started to fall down to the ground before Sonic caught him from falling. "Gotcha buddy." He lifted Tails back up. "Be more careful."

Then last, but certainly not least, Rouge stepped out. She wore a very slimming sparkly red dress with equally shiny red high-heels. She wore dark blue eye shadow and shining red lip gloss on her lips. She walked over to Sonic and put her arm around his. "Hi Sonic."

Sonic was sweating a pool of sweat as he couldn't find the words to say to his lucious date. "Hi." was all Sonic could come up with. The guys led their dates to the front of the restaraunt named 'Le France'

(Sew me. I can't really come up with a good name. Sheesh.)

They walked in the restaraunt and headed towards to stairs to take them to the VIP balcony. Meanwhile, Axel showed in the back of the restaraunt wearing his usual clothes under a black leather jacket. He waited for Tony. Tony showed up about 5 minutes later wearing a camo army suit.

"You ready?" Tony asked as though they were going on a big mission.

Axel stared at Tony with a blank face. "This is Le France. Not Vietnam. Anyway, let's go." Axel got out climbing hooks. He gave two to Tony and put on two of them. They each started to climb the building with the greatest of ease. They reached the balcony and climbed over to land in the bushes. They very stealthy hid there and waited for the guys with their dates.

They all walked to the balcony and each of the dates sat at seperate tables. A hedgehog waiter came up to Tails and Alyssa's table. "Hello, how are we this evening?"

"Great." Tails answered.

"What can I get you?" the waiter asked.

"I don't know...I guess I'll start out with some breadsticks." Tails said.

"Yeah, and I think I'll have a salad with light dressing." said Alyssa.

"Of course, ma'dam." the waiter said as he took Alyssa's hand and kissed it. Alyssa blushed as Tails glared at the waiter with blood red eyes. "Your order should be here in about 20 minutes." As the waiter walked off, Tails gritted his teeth and was about to get out of his seat to claw the waiter's lungs out. Alyssa put her hand on Tails' shoulder. "It's ok, Tails. Calm down." Alyssa smiled at Tails trying to calm him down. "It was just a compliment."

Tails lowered himself. "Ok. I just overreacted, I guess." Then, as the waiter was walking back inside, a banana peel fell from the sky and the waiter slipped on it and fell over. As everyone looked to see if he was alright, a finger tapped Tails' shoulder. Tails turned around and it was Axel and Tony in the bushes.

"Axel? Tony? What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help you! We know this is your first date so we're here to help you out." said Axel.

"Yeah. We're here for ya!" said Tony.

"Um, thanks guys, but no thanks. I think I can handle it from here. But that thing with the banana was pretty funny!" Tails said chuckling.

"Yeah it was." Tony said while eating a banana.

Amy was at her table awkwardly looking down not sure what to say to Shadow. "Um, Shadow?"

"Hmm? What is it, Amy?" Shadow asked kindly.

"Um, why don't you tell me more about yourself? You know, what do you like?"

Shadow smiled at Amy. He held her hand softly and looked at her face. "Amy, I like you. A lot." Amy gazed into Shadow's eyes and just couldn't stop staring at him. She blushed. "Why, thank you Shadow."

"You know Amy, I'm gonna let you in on something. My life itself has been nothing short of a nightmare. I was abandoned when I was a child. I was pushed around by society. And as I got older I had to start thinking for myself. I thought the world is a dark and hopeless place. But looking at you, I know there's hope out there. And you've brought it straight to me. Thank you. You are truly beautiful and I thank you for gracing my presence with it." Shadow said as he took Amy's hand softly and kissed it.

"Oh, Shadow..." Amy said softly as she hugged Shadow. "I knew you were a good person..."

&&&

The limo had dropped off Sonic and Rouge, and Knuckles and Tikal. Needless to say, all the dates went off rather nicely. The limo had stopped in front of Amy's house. Shadow and Amy stepped out and said goodbye to Tails and Alyssa. They walked out in front of Amy's front door. "I had an awesome time tonight, Shadow. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I guess I better get back inside." Amy stepped to the front door. Before she opened the door, Shadow said "Amy! Wait." Amy stopped and turned around and looked at Shadow. "Yes?"

"Good night. And stay beautiful." Shadow said as he smiled at Amy. Amy stopped and ran to Shadow. She gave Shadow a tight hug and Shadow patted her back. Amy then looked at Shadow and their faces came closer together. Their faces eventually met and their lips came together. They engaged in a lengthly kiss. They then let go of each other and smiled at each other. Amy went back to her front door. "See you tomorrow." said Amy as she went back into her house, as happy as could be.

&&&

Tails and Alyssa finally got out as the limo stopped at Alyssa's house. Tails and Alyssa looked at each other as the moonlight reflected off Alyssa's face making her look unbelieveably radiant. "I had a great time tonight, Tails."

"Me too."

"Thank you." said Alyssa. Alyssa's face came closer to Tails' face. They eventually kissed and Tails whole body shaked. Alyssa ended the kiss and walked onto her front porch about to walk into her house. "Good night Tails."

Tails jumped high to the sky and screamed into the abyss of the night sky. Tails was never more happy than he was now. Why? That was his first kiss.

&&&

I hope guys liked that chapter! I'm sure a lot of you liked the ShadAmyness. I did too! So please review! The next chapter should come real soon!


End file.
